Book 3 of 3: Prince of Persia: Destiny
by Asmith
Summary: The Final chapter of the prince and the Second Empress.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince Of Persia Destiny Chapter 1: Death Defied Again 

As Kaileena dug through the ruins and charred wood of the stable that was standing moments before, she realized something. He's not here! Where's he at? She'd been searching for the prince for two hours now and hadn't found a trace of him anywhere. She had promised to herself to find the smallest trace of him before she went to the palace to finish her fight.

She searched for so long a time that she lost track of time. Finally she told herself to stop for a while. She walked over to the chariot chart the prince had used in his race. She sat down in it. Instantly her mind was flooded with thoughts of the prince. She missed him so much. She knew that she would never see him again though. What if she would go back into time and save him? No, she couldn't. She knew it was destiny for him to die. She couldn't interfere with that. She tried to tell herself otherwise but she knew the truth. The prince was gone forever. Kaileena began to cry.

For what seemed like forever to her, she cried. Suddenly, she was brought out of her trance by the sound of footsteps coming toward her. She looked up to see who was coming toward her. She saw a hooded figure making the noise. The same figure that ran out of the stable when it was standing. The prince's killer.

"YOU! You will pay for killing him!" Yelled Kaileena. She picked up a metal bar that fell from the burned down building. She began running toward the hooded figure. Seconds before she was about to swing the bar the figure lowered its hood. Kaileena dropped to her knees. She was crying now. There, standing in front of her was none other than the Prince of Persia.

"You were trapped inside the stables. You were dead." Kaileena said through sobs as she threw herself unto the prince, then putting her face onto his shoulder. She would never let him go again

"It's ok. I'm still here. Never will I die again. Let me tell you what happened." Replied the Prince. "First, I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"What are you talking about? You were dead for six hours. You couldn't help it. How did you survive?" Answered Kaileena.

"When I was inside the stable, I was wounded, defeated. When the roof caved in I knew I was going to die. But before it hit me, everything froze. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't dead but then I saw him. I saw me. I was looking into the eyes of myself."

(Flashback)

"Here, let me help you," said a familiar voice. As the second prince reached down and picked up the wounded prince, he pulled out a familiar blue dagger.

Suddenly, the surroundings began to change. Things sped back and forth past both princes. As soon as it started, everything stopped. They were now in a room that the wounded prince knew far to well. He was in his bedroom inside the palace.

"Why are we here? There is a war going on with our people. I need to get back to Kaileena!" Stammered the prince. He couldn't stand he was too weak. He collapsed to the floor.

"Fear not. Were in the future. The war is over so you need not worry of the Second Empress." Replied the second prince.

"You need to rest. You're wounded. When you heal, we start your training."

As weeks went on, the prince quickly healed. Soon he was able to stand and wield his sword. Also, like the second prince said, they would start training.

The second prince had started training the younger prince how to completely drown out everything in his mind and focus completely on his current surroundings. By doing this, he would be able to fight more accurate. Also, the younger prince was learning how to use a powerful technique with the dagger. The ancient power of The Ravages Of Time. The Ravages of Time slows time itself down and the prince could attack at lightning speeds. He knew that this would prove to be a powerful technique indeed.

When the Princes training was done, he knew he was a different person. He had become the old prince he thought was gone long ago. The soft, caring prince who didn't think so much of killing. But years of hiding and killing had turned him into a war hardened man. But this person was gone, replaced by the soft man. The prince was happy about this. He realized his faults and would somehow repay them. But first, he had to get back to his original time.

The second prince grabbed hold of the younger prince and started to go backward in time. When they reached the right time, the second prince handed the younger prince something. A small medallion.

"What's this for?" Asked the prince.

"For luck, and help. You may need it later. Now hurry, you have someone waiting for you." Replied the second prince. He turned on the spot, and vanished.

"Thank you, that was the second time you saved my life," Whispered the prince. He turned and started walking toward the burn down barn.

(End of Flashback)

"And so here I am now. Alive and well." Finished the prince. Kaileena simply stared at the prince. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just…well…you were gone for so short a time, yet you say you were gone for weeks. How is it possible?" Asked Kaileena.

"It's one of the great mysteries of time. Being the empress of time, I thought you would know the answer to this question." Replied the prince. "Lets go. We have business to settle." They both began to walk to their final stop, the Sultans Palace, home once to the prince, now the home of the Second Empress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Beginning 

As the prince and Kaileena walked toward the palace, miles away, in the top tower of the palace, an argument arose. The Vizier was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean I'm only getting half now? I've done my work. The deal was I get the prince out of Babylon and steal the dagger, then I get paid."

"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to know of my existence yet. You played a careless game of hide and seek. When you brought him here it turned into careless tag. Now he knows of me. Also, you failed to retrieve the dagger," Said a woman, known as the Second Empress.

"In order for me to become completely the new Empress of Time, I need the Dagger of Time, and Kaileena. For your mistakes, you get half."

"This isn't going to end like this," Said the Vizier. "No, not at all. I'll take the army and make way, leaving you by yourself to deal with the prince."

"How can you take an army that isn't even yours yet? If you remember correctly, I still haven't given the command for every soldier to obey you, so therefore, the army remains under my control." Replied the Second Empress.

The Vizier looked at her in horror. "I will find the prince before you do. Then take the dagger and go into hiding. This way your plans will not be in motion according to the way you want them to."

"You are truly an old idiot. You still think it's the prince I'm after? The Prince is dead. I finished him in the stables. I already told you that it's Kaileena I want. While the true Empress of Time walks alive today, I cannot fully use her powers. When I kill her, I will strip her of the rest of her powers and become the new Empress of Time." Said the Second Empress.

"So, you mean to tell me I was being used into dragging the prince and Kaileena back to Babylon? I will not be used as your puppet." Said the Vizier.

"No, you wont be used as a puppet any longer. I've no more need for you." Replied the Second Empress. She lifted her hand. Two guards came walking in. The Vizier watched them

"What is the meaning of…" before he could finish, one of the guards stabbed the Vizier in the back. The second guard swung his sword, slicing into the Viziers stomach. The Second Empress simply stared out the window while the Vizier was slaughtered. Finally, she walked out onto the patio.

"It's time to finish this. Now that you're gone prince, I can go after Kaileena. It's time for the New Beginning of Persia. Persia will be under my control, and dawn a new age of power like none have ever seen." The Second Empress let out a dark laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unfair Trap 

The prince and Kaileena had been walking through the streets of Babylon, trying to get a sense of direction. They'd been walking for an hour. They had made sure that wherever they go, the palace would stay in their sight.

"Up ahead is the town square. That is where my father would announce the next king of Persia," said the prince. He began to say something else but was cut off when he heard something. The sound of hundreds of voices. They were coming from the square up ahead. The prince and Kaileena went to the square to find it packed with the entire city. Up ahead on a large stand was one of the skull-masked guards. He was yelling something the prince couldn't hear. Then the guard pointed down to someone on the stand. The prince froze on the spot, anger now coursing through him. There on the stage, tied and bound, was the prince's father.

"What is happening here?" the prince asked a man next to him.

"The Second Empress called everyone to watch the execution of the king to show her power over everyone now. Where is the prince during these times?" replied the man. The prince began to run through the crowd toward his father. He would not let his father die.

He was almost there. Suddenly two people got in the princes way. He shoved past them, looking up ahead. He saw a guard with a giant scimitar raised. The entire square started yelling in uproar. The prince ran faster now. He was almost there. Suddenly the guard dropped the sword.

"NO!" yelled the prince but his voice was drowned out by the squares yells and screams. The prince dropped to his knees. His face was now covered in tears. Slowly everyone filed out of the square. The guards left, leaving the princes father to lie up on the stand.

After awhile, the square was empty except for the prince and Kaileena who walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was an unfair trap. The Second Empress is only trying to draw you out into the open by killing people who she knew I cared about. But why does she want you? She should still think I'm dead."

Suddenly the prince got up and walked over to his father. He saw the large slash in his back.

Instantly the prince's mind filled with memories of his childhood. As a boy the prince would always try to sneak into his fathers treasure vault and wander through the many splendors. Every now and then the prince would get caught by his father, who would laugh and congratulate his son for making it this far.

"Son, I give you credit for making this far. But please leave it this far. Beyond this point is the armory which is far more perilous to get to and I know you would never make it."

Never again would the prince get to have more memories like this. His father was gone. The prince's sorrow had turned to hatred when he thought of the Second Empress. The prince had a determined thought. He will finish the empress today. No matter what.

"Kaileena, follow me." The prince began to run, Kaileena closely behind. They were next to the outer part of the palace. A wall was guarding the entrance. They had to find a different way in.

"Come, I know a another way." Said the prince. He led Kaileena to a tall palm tree. He began to hug the tree.

"Tree hugger are we?" asked Kaileena with a smirk.

"No, just a trick I learned as a boy," replied the prince. The prince began to shimmy himself up the tree. When he was high enough, he jumped onto the, then lowered himself to the other side, jumped onto a tree and lowered himself to the ground. When he was again on ground he started to feel around on the wall. When he found a certain stone he pushed it in. A rumbling filled the air. Suddenly a doorway opened in the rock and Kaileena came walking through.

"What's the point in the door?" she asked.

"We used it to get slaves in and out of the palace faster. My father didn't want anyone else to know about it but the slaves. I found out because I was a best friend with a slave. He told me where it was." The prince replied. They both started to head toward the palace.

Getting inside the palace wouldn't be the problem. Its moving around that would prove to be the problem. The prince was sure that the Second Empress would have guards patrolling throughout the palace. He and Kaileena would definitely need to move with caution once inside.

They both ran through the courtyard easily. When they reached the steps that led into the palace they saw two guards at the door. The prince and Kaileena knew they both could handle this. The prince handed the Dagger of Time to Kaileena while he kept his Eagle Sword. They crept along the wall until they were both behind the guards. Kaileena went first. She stabbed the guard in the back, then in the neck, making it an almost instant kill. The second guard began to run to help his comrade but the prince was to quick. He pierced the guard in the neck, rotated to the front of the guard and stabbed him in the stomach. Now that the entrance to the palace was open, both people still alive walked in.

The hallway was clear so the prince and Kaileena walked around, straining to see if they could here something coming their way.

"Quickly, we need to get to my fathers armory. There we can prepare ourselves." Said the prince now in a slight jog.

"Prince, there is something I've kept from you that I think you should know. Something that might give us a hint as to who the Second Empress could be. This isn't the place for me to say, so once we get to the armory." The prince looked at Kaileena in confusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ancient Secrets 

As the prince and Kaileena ran down the hall, the prince was thinking about what Kaileena had told him. Something that might tell who the Second Empress is? Why had she kept this from him? They both were now standing in front of a large doorway. Kaileena started to walk through it but the prince stopped her.

"Before we go through, let me tell to you to stay as close behind me as possible. Do exactly as I do. There are traps and obstacles that are going to be very challenging. I don't want to loose you to this place."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We've made it this far."

The prince knew they both would be fine. He walked through the door, Kaileena following. The first trap was a rotating blade. The prince rolled under it. He waited for Kaileena to do the same. She only stood there. She raised her hand and the blade stopped. She walked past it, grinning at the prince.

"Show off," he muttered to her. The rest of the way was easy thanks to Kaileena holding time still. When they reached the armory, the prince was filled with amazement. He had never been there before so everything was new to him.

Wall upon wall, shelf upon shelf, was an endless selection of different weapons and armor. Some weapons the prince hadn't ever seen before, others he was very familiar with. One that caught his eye was a long chain-type dagger. He eyed it for a few seconds them moved on.

After a few moments of searching, the prince saw something that made him sad, yet swell with pride at the same time. On a shelf in the middle of the large area, was a set of armor, made of both gold and white steel. These colors were the prince's favorite colors. Then it hit him. These were supposed to his when he took the throne. But now the Second Empress was in the way. The prince would use this armor to defeat her. Quickly he put on the armor. It fit perfectly. The prince wanted to see himself. He found a mirror and began to see himself as the new commander of the Persian army. He was so drawn into his self that he didn't notice Kaileena come up to him.

"Ahem," she coughed. The prince spun around. He looked at her.

"You look amazing," he said. Kaileena was wearing a red type of armor, which fit her every look. She did look truly amazing.

"Now is the time I think I should tell you parts of my past. I was born with the power to control time. The gods had granted me the powers. I never knew why but accepted them anyways. I knew I could do great things with them. But people feared me. They grew nervous and paranoid about me. Finally, a fight broke out. People were killed, others tried to kill _me_. I knew I had to flee somewhere where no one would find me. But before I ran, I found a little girl. She was abandoned on the street when the mob tried to find me. Her parents were killed in the fight. I took the little girl since I knew she wouldn't be a threat to me. We both fled to a large island in the middle of the ocean, where she became my most trusted servant. We named the island The Island of Time." Kaileena paused for a moment.

"I don't see how this will help us any Kaileena," said the prince.

"I'm not finished," Continued Kaileena. "There, I wrote many books recording down my knowledge of controlling time. And spells and magic that the gods had granted me knowledge of. I started to teach the young girl all that I knew. She was very interested in it all. When I told her that I had taught her enough, she secretly started to learn things behind my back. She finally came across a spell that separated the good side of you from the bad. I didn't know she had any intention of actually using the spell. Little did I know though, she performed the spell. The good side of her remained at my castle, serving me. The bad side left for Babylon. I never heard of her since."

"So the girl you saved has two parts to her? Why is she trying to replace you as the Empress of Time?" asked the prince.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because when she was one, she got jealous of my powers but hid her feelings. But when she separated herself, the bad side resurfaced those feelings and took them with her. Now she is out to finish me because there can only be one Empress of Time."

"How long did you have this girl?" asked the prince.

"About twenty-one years." Replied Kaileena.

"So the girl had learned quite a bit of magic and time power. No wonder she's named the Second Empress. She practically is the Empress of Time."

"No not exactly. In one of my books, I wrote one of my secrets. I wrote that if anyone were to try and take my place, they wouldn't have full power to time until I was dead, and my power absorbed into the person."

"Well, at least the good side is no longer alive. She could've become a major problem."

"Well prince, there's a problem with that. The good side _is_ still alive. You see, the little girl who I rescued, my most trusted servant, is Shawdee."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Top Tower 

The prince's mind was blank for a moment. He was trying to take in what Kaileena had just said. Shawdee is the Second Empress? She separated good from bad? So much of what Kaileena hadn't made since until she said whom the little girl was. But it could possibly be true. Shawdee, the woman who brought the prince to the shoreline of the Island of Time, who escorted the prince to the shoreline when his father was being held captive. Finally the prince said:

"So Shawdee is the Second Empress. Or at least the evil Shawdee is. We need to find her and destroy her before she takes over all of Persia and takes your place." Kaileena nodded in agreement.

The prince knew he needed a stronger sword so he began to look around. He then came across a shelf with all his fathers' favorite swords and daggers. Among them, was a beautiful scimitar. Its handle was a bright gold, which fused into the blade. The blade glowed faintly.

"I think this was my fathers Light Sword. It glows in dark places to lead the way." Said the prince. Both the prince and Kaileena found their way back to the hallway. From there they started to head down another hall.

"We need to get to the top tower. That's most likely where the Second Empress is at." They began to run down the hall again. Then they came to a split hall. The prince knew both halls led to the tower but the left took you to the tower faster. At the end of the hall was a large room, filled with the Second Empress's soldiers. They were all talking and laughing. Suddenly one yelled. Silence, followed with all the guards looking up at the prince and Kaileena.

"I want the girl," yelled one of the guards. Instantly all the guards began running toward the prince and Kaileena. The prince drew his sword. Kaileena did also.

The prince ran at the large crowd of soldiers, his sword aimed directly in front of him. He felt his sword slice through one of the guards. Then he began to swing and block, taking as many soldiers down as he could. Kaileena wasn't doing to bad a job herself.

When there were about five guards left, the prince decided to finish them himself. He ran toward a guard, ran over the guard, stabbed up its back, making it an instant kill, and then began to block the other guard's attacks. When he knew he could attack again, he went for the nearest guard. He swung his sword, getting two guards at once in the stomach. Now there were only two guards left. Easy enough to take. The prince turned around and began to run. The guards followed. When they were right behind him, the prince grabbed hold of a pillar and swung himself around, cutting both guards heads off.

All guards were gone, leaving the prince and Kaileena free to continue to the Second Empress. Little did they know, they were walking into a dangerous trap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Second Empress 

The prince and Kaileena ran up the long, winding staircase that led to the prince's father's room. There they would find the Second Empress and finish her.

Once at the top of the stairs, they were facing a door.

"You ready for this?" asked the prince. Kaileena nodded. They both ran at the door, broke it down, and stopped once in the room. They looked around and noticed that the room was empty. Where was the Second Empress? Suddenly someone was clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. I congratulate you both for making it this far," Shawdee came walking in from the balcony. "You prince I give even more credit for living through the stables. I see you know how to use deep magic of the dagger. Or could it be you just were to scared to face destiny? Oh well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." She raised her weapons.

"Why are you doing this Shawdee?" asked Kaileena. "After I took you in, cared for you, even showed you power, you still betray me?"

"Oh don't talk to me about betrayal. I heard of how you betrayed my parents, left them to die on the streets back in Egypt."

"Shawdee, you don't know what your talking about. I didn't kill you parents. They were killed in a mob that was out to destroy me. Your parents were killed in fear from other peasants."

"NO! I will not hear of it. You killed my parents and I will avenge them with the powers you taught to me. Also, all that I learned behind your back."

"Shawdee, you aren't yourself. You are only the evil side. Make no mistake, I will kill you with no hesitation."

"Please yourself. You will only bring the downfall of the good Shawdee also. Both will live if both are alive. If one dies, the other must also. But, I found a way that I can live while my counterpart is dead. If I become the Empress of Time, I can use my power to stop myself from dying but allow my other side to die."

"That is sick. Why must it be like this Shawdee? Why cant you look at all the good times you had with me?"

"I would much rather look at the times I had with my parents. Enough of this though. Time to show you the extent of what power I have now." Shawdee raised her hand and two guards drug in an unconscious form of Shawdee.

"I kidnapped her when you set off to come back here. I knew I could use her against you when you found out who I really was. Give me the dagger, and I will set her free."

The prince thought this seemed very familiar. He hadn't fully gotten to know Shawdee, but he knew he couldn't afford to lose anyone else. He would give the dagger to Shawdee. He pulled it out of his sheath and walked over to Shawdee. He gave it to her. She took it with a sneer. The prince turned around and began walking to Kaileena.

"Now that I have this, I know I can complete my task of finishing her off now." Said Shawdee, looking at the prince.

"Excuse me? I am not a her!" said the prince.

"Not you. I mean Kaileena. She was my main purpose this entire war. I wanted to kill her, take her power, and become the new Empress of Time, and control all of Persia."

The prince stared at Shawdee in disbelief. He drew his weapon. So did Kaileena.

"Go prince. I can take the guards." Said Kaileena. The prince nodded and ran at Shawdee. He knocked her out onto the patio outside the window.

"Remember what I said? You kill me, you kill Shawdee."

The prince knew that. But that didn't mean he couldn't attack her. He blocked her few swings she sent to him. They both were delivering blows and blocks. The prince knew he could beat her now. He was reading her far to easily. Shawdee was using two swords, dividing her concentration, making it easy for a fake out. The prince began to swing at her stomach. She lowered her weapons to block. But before he completed the swing, he pulled his sword up, cutting into Shawdees arm. She let out a scream. Then she began to let her fury take over. She was merely swinging aimlessly than actually fighting. The prince then knocked both of her weapons out of her hands. She knelt down onto her knees.

"Please, finish me. I cant live in this world. It hurts to much with the faint memories of my parents being murdered." She said, closing her eyes.

"Listen to me Shawdee. Kaileena didn't kill your parents. They got killed in a mob. Kaileena took you in out of the goodness of her heart. She would never have killed your parents for no reason." Said the prince.

"I want to believe that. But I cant. It would be so nice to believe that. But being who I am, I can't forget what I heard from the Vizier."

"He only tricked you. He lied in saying that Kaileena killed your parents. Why do you believe him?"

"I believe him only because he was the only family I had. The Vizier was my great grandfather."

"Where is he now?"

The Vizier is dead. I killed him because I knew I couldn't trust him any longer."

"Shawdee stand up. We can talk about this more comfortably inside."

Shawdee stood up. She had the Dagger of Time hidden behind her back. She began to walk behind the prince and was about to stab him when all of a sudden, a figure came crashing on top of her. It was the other side of Shawdee. The evil Shawdee disappeared, leaving the dagger behind.

"She knew how to use time without the dagger." Said Shawdee. "Now she is somewhere else in the world, not knowing what to do. I pity her, or, me."

Kaileena came out to the patio and began to hug Shawdee. Shawdee began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome Back, To Heaven 

The prince, Kaileena, and Shawdee all stayed in Babylon and helped rebuild the empire. Then, two months after the Second Empress incident, the prince and Kaileena were married. They both ruled Persia happily, with Shawdee as their most loyal and trusted servant. Later she became the prince's commander. Shawdee was the first female commander in all of Persian history.

The old man died shortly after the prince and Kaileena's wedding. He had been with the prince since childhood. Almost like a second father.

All the surviving members of the princes ship crew had went their separate ways. Each living happily since the prince paid them plentifully.

Four years have passed now. The prince and Kaileena now live on the Island of Time. Kaileena had given birth to a boy and was expecting their second child. All were happy. The prince was in the castle library, writing the records of his past experiences.

_Here I write what happened to me in my life. It was a very hard time. But I had Kaileena and made it through. Now I sit in the Castle of Time and finish my last entry for now._

_It has been four years since I saw myself and saved myself. Also since I last saw the evil side of Shawdee. I only can wonder where she is and what she is doing. Hopefully, she has come to realize that she was deeply mistaken and will come to forgive Kaileena. Till then, we wait._

_Kaileena is about to give birth again. Our son, Tutinkamen awaits the birth of his new sibling with much eagerness. If it is a girl, we will name her Nefritiery. If it is another boy, were not sure what his name will be._

_My father, who I deeply miss, has been buried next to the sea he loved so dearly. May he always rest in peace._

_As I sit in the library, I realize something. Something of great importance to me. I'm so very lucky to be here. To be alive all this time, to have a family. I truly am thankful to god himself for letting me live. Also, I am thankful to myself for saving my life twice. If only I could see him one last time to thank him. _

_Now I must go. My son calls for me and I don't want to make him wait. I know he will be great, my son. He will hopefully turn out, much better then I ever will._

The prince got up and walked to his son. There he took him to Kaileena. They all hugged. The prince looked out a large window, to the calm, beautiful sea. The sun was setting, making the sea a wonderful sight. A tear was shed from the prince. A tear of joy and happiness. He spent the rest of his life, with his family. A son, a daughter, and his wife, Kaileena. Everyone is Persia felt he was their greatest leader, by far.


End file.
